¿Nuestra primera cita?
by Fox McCloude
Summary: A mes y medio de haber empezado como novios, Ash y Misty todavía no han tenido todavía su primera cita. El día de hoy ambos planean corregir eso, aprovechando que hay un festival en la plaza de Cerulean. Escrito para el Día 4 de la Semana PokéShipping 2019, tema alterno: "Primera cita".


**¿Nuestra primera cita?**

**Por Fox McCloude.**

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

_**Región Kanto, Ciudad Cerulean…**_

Ash Ketchum había hecho muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida. Había viajado por varias regiones, capturado a muchos Pokémon, participado en varias Ligas Pokémon y competencias variadas, y hasta en ocasiones había salvado al mundo. Y al haber salido adelante con todo eso a pesar de las presiones, ya había muy pocas cosas que pudieran ponerle los pelos de punta.

Como por ejemplo, su primera cita.

\- ¿Habré venido demasiado temprano? Ella dijo que a las diez en punto. Todavía falta un cuarto de hora así que… pero dicen que es mejor llegar antes. ¿Debería haberle traído flores y chocolates? A lo mejor debería-¡ACK!

Justo cuando se estaba convirtiendo en un manojo de nervios, Pikachu le dio una ligera sacudida eléctrica. Toda la tensión se le fue en un instante, y no pudo más que exhalar de alivio una vez que acabó.

\- Gracias, necesitaba eso.

\- Pikapi, pikachu. – respondió su compañero.

La sacudida de Pikachu le ayudó a poner sus pensamientos en orden, al menos un poco. No tenía por qué estar nervioso. Uno no se moría por tener una cita, aunque fuese la primera vez que legítimamente tuviese una. O por lo menos, que la tuviese con una chica a quien legítimamente pudiera llamar su novia.

Pero es que Misty no era cualquier chica. Ella siempre había sido especial para él, como amiga, como compañera de viaje, y a veces como rival. Y ahora era su novia, luego de aquella declaración y ese beso que se dieron mientras navegaban en la espalda de Lapras, y sobre el mar al atardecer. Aunque por causas de fuerza mayor, los dos habían estado ocupadísimos, y un mes y medio después no habían podido tener siquiera su primera cita.

Eso iba a cambiar hoy, obviamente. Para eso había venido hasta Cerulean después de todo.

\- ¿Adivina quién? – le dijo una voz por detrás, mientras unas inconfundibles manos le tapaban los ojos. – ¿Te hice esperar mucho?

\- No, acababa de llegar. – dijo él dándose la vuelta. Y entonces, se permitió admirar la visión que tuvo enfrente.

Misty nunca había sido una chica poco agraciada, pero siempre que decidía arreglarse y ponerse algo más femenino para la ocasión, siempre se veía preciosa. Hoy no era la excepción: llevaba un vestido primaveral de color amarillo, un sombrero de sol y sandalias de tacón a juego. Un conjunto sencillo pero que realmente le sentaba muy bien, pensaba Ash.

\- ¿Nervioso? – preguntó ella, claramente notando su expresión.

\- Para nada. – dijo él tratando de restarle importancia. – Bueno… tal vez solo un poco. Es decir, no estoy muy seguro de qué debo hacer, ya que nunca antes he tenido una cita, así que…

\- Hey, hey. – lo detuvo ella. – Está bien. Solo porque ahora seamos pareja no tienes que intentar actuar diferente para complacerme. Sigue siendo tú y trata de pasarla bien, ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo. – dijo Ash, ya un poco más tranquilo. – Ah, y antes de olvidarlo.

Suavemente la sujetó por el mentón para darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Un gesto algo simple dirían algunos, pero era una forma muy sutil de reafirmar que ahora ya no eran solo los mejores amigos. Y le gustaba hacerlo.

\- Qué dulce. – le dijo ella, ligeramente sonrojada en cuanto se separaron. – Bueno, ¿estás listo?

\- Tanto como podría estarlo. – dijo Ash. – ¿Por fin me dirás lo que vamos a hacer?

\- No te asustes. Nada que no hayamos hecho antes: primero iremos a comer algo, luego al parque para un festival del verano. Habrá juegos y eventos de toda clase para divertirnos.

\- Eso suena bien. – admitió él. – ¿Algo más?

\- Después de eso… hay un lugar especial que me gustaría visitar contigo. Pero eso está reservado para el final de la cita. – concluyó la pelirroja.

\- De acuerdo, tú eres la guía. – El entrenador le ofreció entonces su brazo. – ¿Nos vamos entonces?

Con una gran sonrisa, Misty se aferró al brazo que le ofrecían y los dos empezaron a caminar juntos. Ash admitió que se sentía un poco extraño de ir caminando de esa forma, pero no le era incómodo en absoluto. Después de todo, muchas veces se habían tomado de la mano, y nunca le hizo ascos a eso.

Ir del brazo parecía simplemente el siguiente paso lógico después de eso, ahora que eran pareja.

…

El inicio de la cita fue relativamente normal. No tardaron mucho en elegir un lugar para comer: una cafetería relativamente modesta que Ash recordaba haber visitado antes. Incluso por los viejos tiempos, a la hora del postre decidieron competir por quién de los dos era capaz de comerse su helado más rápido, y Misty le ganó ya que Ash sintió que se le congelaba el cerebro casi al terminar, dándole la ventana para ganarle. Fuera de eso, ambos lo disfrutaron bastante, y una vez comieron hasta saciarse, se dirigieron hacia el parque para el festival.

Tal como Misty había dicho, el lugar estaba repleto de puestos vendiendo recuerdos o con juegos para los visitantes, y se podía ver a muchas personas alrededor, desde otras parejas como ellos hasta familias con niños pequeños.

\- Vaya, parece muy popular este festival. – comentó Ash.

\- Tiene un poco de todo, y para todos. – replicó Misty. – ¿A dónde iremos primero? ¡Hey, mira eso!

Misty señaló hacia un puesto donde una mujer con sombrero y bastón señalaba varias pistolas de agua sobre el mostrador, y al otro lado de la pared había efigies de Pokémon con la boca abierta. Debajo de estas a su vez colgaban unos globos que estaban totalmente planos y desinflados.

\- ¡Acérquense, acérquense! ¡Disparen el agua y vean si son capaces de reventar los globos en menos de un minuto! ¡Si lo hacen ganarán premios fabulosos!

\- Hey, suena divertido. Vamos a intentarlo. – dijo Misty, llevándolos a ambos hacia el susodicho puesto.

Tras pagar la cuota para intentarlo, Ash y Misty cogieron una pistola cada uno, y en cuanto les dieron vía libre, los dos empezaron a disparar. Tenían solo un minuto para inflar los globos y tratar de reventarlos, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que las pistolas tenían presión de agua limitada y si disparaban constantemente tardaban un poco en recargarse para continuar.

Así, el tiempo al final se les acabó y no pudieron reventarlos a tiempo.

\- ¡Qué lástima, estuvieron muy cerca! – dijo el encargado. – ¿Quieren intentarlo de nuevo?

\- Hmm… no lo sé. – dijo Misty pensativa. – ¿Podemos usar un Pokémon en vez de estas?

\- ¿Usar un Pokémon? – El encargado arqueó una ceja. – Bueno, no veo por qué no. Solo no inunden demasiado mi puesto, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Quieres competir a ver quién de los dos revienta el suyo más rápido? – propuso Misty, sacando una Pokébola de su bolso.

\- ¡Ja, con gusto! – dijo Ash haciendo lo propio.

Los dos abrieron sus Pokébolas, dejando salir a Staryu y Squirtle respectivamente. Una vez que le pagaron al encargado para el segundo intento, los dos se colocaron enfrente de sus blancos respectivos, listos para cuando les dieran la señal.

\- Preparen… apunten… ¡AGUA!

A la señal de sus entrenadores, Squirtle disparó un solo chorro concentrado contra su objetivo, mientras que Staryu disparó tres simultáneamente, lo que le dio una amplia ventaja. Al pasar la barrera de treinta segundos, el globo de Staryu estaba más inflado que el de Squirtle, y parecía que reventaría primero.

Misty sin embargo le echó una mirada de reojo a Ash, y notó que el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta no parecía preocupado por eso. Seguramente él y Squirtle tramaban algo.

\- ¡Ahora, Squirtle, aumenta la presión! – ordenó.

\- ¡Squirt!

De inmediato, la tortuga empezó a lanzar su chorro con mucha más velocidad y precisión. A pesar de que Staryu bombeaba más agua con tres chorros a la vez, Squirtle pudo hacerlo más rápido concentrándola en una zona más pequeña, y rápidamente la ventaja que Misty había ganado se invirtió.

Cuando faltaban quince segundos el globo de Squirtle se reventó finalmente, y el de Staryu lo siguió cinco segundos después. El ganador entre los dos era claro.

\- ¡Jaja! ¿Qué te parece eso? – celebró Ash. – ¡Nadie tiene mejor Pistola de Agua que mi Squirtle!

\- Presumido. – rio Misty dándole un ligero codazo. – Pero me ganaste, lo reconozco. Tienes que enseñarnos ese truco alguna vez.

\- Con gusto. – dijo él. – Pero ahora… ¿creo que nos ganamos algunos premios aquí?

El encargado asintió, y les mostró los premios que tenían accesibles. Había peluches, figuritas coleccionables de Pokémon y de entrenadores famosos y muchas otras cosas. Misty eligió una estatuilla coleccionable de Lorelei, y Ash un cinturón de utilidades con compartimientos para guardar diferentes cosas. Sin duda le sería muy útil en futuros viajes.

La siguiente parada fue en un puesto con varios juegos para probar la fuerza. Estaban el clásico de la campana y el martillo, otro de levantar un gran peso con cables y poleas, y por último, una máquina con un gran almohadón para medir la fuerza de los golpes. Aquí no ofrecían premios, solo eran para quienes deseaban presumir e impresionar un poco.

\- Te apuesto a que saco un número más alto que tú en este. – retó Misty a Ash, señalando el último.

\- ¿Eso es un desafío? – dijo Ash. – He estado entrenando muy duro para no quedarme detrás de ti.

\- Sí, lo he notado. – Misty dio unos toquecitos apreciativos a los bíceps de Ash. – ¿Qué tal esto? Si yo gano, tendrás que cargarme sobre los hombros el resto del paseo por esta calle.

\- ¿Y si gano yo? – preguntó el moreno.

\- Bueno… dejaré que me cargues estilo matrimonial, ¿qué te parece eso?

Ash resopló mientras rodaba los ojos. ¿Así cómo salía ganando él? Finalmente decidieron solo apostar algo de dinero, y Ash se puso frente a la máquina medidora de golpes. Un sujeto que lo intentó antes que él sacó 137 puntos de fuerza con un puñetazo. Él se puso frente a él y se concentró.

\- ¡A ver qué te parece esto! – exclamó golpeando con todas sus fuerzas en el almohadón.

Los números en el medidor parpadearon por un momento como una máquina tragamonedas digital, y se detuvieron en 221 puntos. Un puntaje bastante impresionante, y más considerando que su predecesor se veía bastante más grande y robusto. Ash se frotó la nariz con algo de orgullo y se apartó para dejarle a Misty espacio.

\- Mejora eso.

La pelirroja sonrió y se puso frente a la máquina. Por un momento, comenzó a respirar profundo y hacer poses como de artes marciales, kung fu, tai chi o como se le fuera a llamar a esas cosas. Ash no entendía por qué tanto teatro, hasta que…

\- Oye, ¿para qué te quitas las zapatillas? – le preguntó.

\- No hay regla que diga que no se puede patear, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Un momentito!

\- ¡Hyaaahh!

Pero antes que Ash pudiera detenerla, Misty dio un salto y ejecutó una patada giratoria, estampando la planta del pie en el almohadón de la máquina. Los números de esta empezaron a girar frenéticamente, hasta detenerse en 498 puntos.

\- Oye, eso fue…

\- Perfectamente legal. En ninguna parte dice que tiene que ser con un puñetazo, ¿verdad? – preguntó Misty al encargado del puesto.

\- Bueno… no, supongo que no.

\- Ahí lo tienes. – dijo ella con satisfacción, luego estirando la mano. – Ahora págame.

Ash quiso protestar, pero la chica le ganó con los hechos, y a regañadientes sacó los billetes del bolsillo y le pagó. Luego de eso decidió que tendría que buscar revancha algún otro juego para recuperar su dinero.

\- "De nuevo, estamos en una cita. No importa mucho quién de los dos lleve el dinero, ¿verdad?" – pensó.

Aunque Ash al principio dijo que no le habría importado pagarlo todo, Misty argumentó que tampoco estaba bien que ella se aprovechara de ese modo. Se suponía que una cita era para que ambos lo pasaran bien, no que uno lo hiciera gracias al bolsillo del otro. Además, entre ambos podían hacer mucho más.

Los dos continuaron disfrutando de prácticamente todos los puestos dándole la vuelta entera a la plaza. Para cuando llegaron al final tuvieron que comprarse cada uno una bolsa para cargar toda la mercancía que se estaban llevando de recuerdo.

Al cabo de cuatro o cinco horas, únicamente les quedaba un puesto más por visitar. Este estaba lleno con tanques de agua, dentro de los cuales estaban nadando un montón de Luvdiscs. Por lo visto el juego trataba de sacarlos del agua con una red de papel antes que esta se rompiera, y podrían llevárselos si lograban atraparlos.

Misty no tenía mucho interés en ello ya que ella tenía a su propio Luvdisc, pero en ese momento no pudo evitar fijarse en el par de niños, no mayores quizás de ocho o nueve, que estaban intentando atrapar algunos para ellos. Siendo la palabra clave "trataban", pues no parecía irles muy bien.

\- ¡Ay, no, se rompió de nuevo! – exclamó el niño, sacando la ya inutilizada red del agua.

\- ¿Ya te das por vencido? Me das pena. – dijo la niña cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡Oye, esto no es tan fácil! ¿Si lo quieres tanto por qué no lo intentas tú?

\- ¡Tú me ofreciste atraparlo! ¡Dijiste que sería fácil!

\- ¡Bueno, me equivoqué!

Mientras los dos niños discutían entre sí, Ash y Misty se echaron una mirada uno con la otra. No hizo falta que se dijeran nada, pues la pelirroja decidió hacer algo para resolver ese pequeño problema.

\- Disculpen. – les dijo, agachándose para ponerse a su nivel, y haciendo que pararan su discusión. – ¿Quieren saber cómo atrapar un Luvdisc?

\- Sí, pero ya no tengo más dinero. Es muy difícil.

\- No si sabes cómo hacerlo. – sonrió Misty, antes de ponerse de pie hacia la encargada del puesto. – ¿Puedo intentarlo?

Sacando algo de dinero de su bolso, le pagó a la encargada del puesto y cogió una red. Sin embargo, en lugar de echarla al tanque de buenas a primeras, empezó a observar los movimientos de los Luvdiscs, viendo hacia donde se desplazaban.

\- El secreto es… mantén el ojo sobre el que quieres atrapar, y saca la red rápido para que no se rompa. – explicó Misty levantando la red una vez que fijó el blanco.

Ya teniendo fijo al que quería atrapar, Misty bajó la red rápidamente al agua para sacar al Luvdisc. Pero algo inesperado sucedió: justo cuando ella hizo su movimiento el pececito se fue directo a darse un besito con otro, y en cuanto Misty lo atrapó, los sacó a ambos del agua juntos.

Los dos aterrizaron suavemente en las manos de Misty, que se los presentó a los dos pequeños con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Wow! – dijo el niño asombrado. – ¡Muchas gracias, señorita!

\- No fue nada. Cuídenlos bien, ¿sí? – les indicó Misty.

Los dos niños se fueron corriendo alegremente con sus nuevos corazoncitos, y Misty regresó con Ash, que también estaba sonriendo ampliamente.

\- Vaya, no sabía que planearas atrapar a dos a la vez. – dijo Ash.

\- No lo hice. – admitió Misty. – Solo quería sacar a uno, el otro se metió por un golpe de suerte.

\- ¿Ya lo habías hecho antes? – preguntó el entrenador.

\- Aprender a sacarlos, sí. Esta es la primera vez que saco dos a la vez. Pero mejor para mí, y para esos niños.

Ash asintió estando de acuerdo. A pesar de que estuvieran en una cita para pasarla bien, le agradó que Misty se tomara un momento para hacer una buena acción por esos niños. Él mismo tenía un complejo de ayudar a la gente con sus problemas, fuera lo que fuera, y por lo general todos sus compañeros de viaje terminaban por contagiarse de ello.

\- Y bien, creo que con esto ya recorrimos todo el festival. – dijo Ash. – ¿A dónde iremos ahora? ¿Ya me vas a decir cuál es ese lugar especial?

\- ¿Para qué decírtelo? – sonrió la chica. – Vamos, te lo voy a mostrar, te gustará cuando…

\- ¡Aja! ¡Aquí estás, por fin te encuentro!

El grito de esa voz hizo que la pareja interrumpiera su camino, cuando de repente se plantó frente a ellos una figura corpulenta que les bloqueaba el paso. Tanto Ash como Misty tuvieron que mirar hacia arriba para poder verle la cara, pues a pesar de que ambos eran bastante altos, el sujeto frente a ellos tenía una constitución comparable a la del Teniente Surge. Usaba una camiseta amarilla rasgada que dejaba ver unos abdominales, y una chaqueta de cuero con las mangas arrancadas por el codo de un lado y por el hombro del otro, pantalones con una rodilla expuesta y unas hombreras, brazaletes y tobilleras con picos. Su pelo era rubio y alborotado en punta, con rayas negras teñidas hacia arriba en forma de relámpago.

\- Misty Waterflower, por fin llegó el momento de la venganza. No te me vas a escapar.

\- Uh… Misty, ¿conoces a este sujeto? – preguntó Ash.

\- No, jamás lo había visto en mi vida, aunque… – La pelirroja entrecerró los ojos. – Algo en ti se me hace vagamente familiar.

\- ¡Ja, debería! – dijo el sujeto. – ¡Después de todo hace un par de años humillaste a mi hermano mayor en tu gimnasio bajo pena de que nunca regresara! ¡Y yo he venido para cobrar esa afrenta!

\- ¿Tu hermano? – Misty ladeó la cabeza. – Un momento, sí, ya recuerdo. Un idiota que no entendió que el gimnasio ya estaba cerrado y por poco me hace llegar tarde a una cita porque no se podía esperar un día. Ya hasta se me olvidó su nombre.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – exclamó el grandulón. – ¡¿Cómo pudiste olvidar el nombre de Xavier Andrews?! ¡Ah, pero esto no se queda así! ¡Yo, Magnus Andrews, te desafío aquí y ahora a una batalla de gimnasio! ¡Y como líder no la puedes rehusar!

\- Tendrá que ser en otra ocasión, señor Magnus. – dijo Misty con toda calma. – Por si no lo notaste, hoy el gimnasio está cerrado, y estoy en una cita con mi novio, así que si eres tan amable de apartarte…

\- ¿Estás huyendo, preciosa? – preguntó Magnus. – Tal vez necesitas que te convenzan de otro modo, ¿o es que tienes miedo de enfrentarme?

Ash miró de reojo a Misty. Pudo ver que mantenía la calma, pero se mordió ligeramente el labio por la irritación. Misty nunca le tendría miedo a un retador, de ninguna manera, la conocía demasiado bien para eso. Pero enfrentarla enojada… eso era prácticamente un suicidio para cualquier entrenador que se preciara.

Algo en él, sin embargo, le impulsó a actuar, sobre todo cuando el grandulón empezó a violar el espacio personal de su novia. Solo él tenía derecho a hacerlo.

\- Hey. – le dijo dándole un ligero empujón. – ¿No la escuchaste? Te dijo que hoy no, así que hazte a un lado si no quieres tener problemas.

\- Oh, ¿me amenazas para proteger a tu noviecita? – dijo Magnus en tono burlón. – Que romántico, ¿no? Si estás buscándome pelea con gusto te voy a complacer.

\- Ya te lo dijo ella, estamos en una cita ahora, pero si lo que quieres es una pelea…

\- Basta, los dos. – dijo Misty, metiéndose entre ambos y empujándolos cuando parecían a punto de agarrarse a golpes y Pikachu echaba chispas para apoyar a su entrenador. – Mira, Magnus, hoy es mi día libre y quiero disfrutarlo tranquilamente, pero si estás tan decidido… ¿podemos hacerlo en otra parte? No quisiera que fuéramos a causar destrozos en el festival.

\- ¡Ja, pues por mí excelente! ¡Tú solo dime dónde, y cobraré mi venganza por la humillación de mi hermano, ya lo verás!

Misty se quedó pensativa un momento, y señaló hacia el camino donde ella y Ash iban a salir de la plaza.

\- En media hora, búscanos en aquel sendero. Hay una pradera abierta que podemos utilizar como campo de batalla improvisado. Pero una vez que terminemos, tendrás que prometer que no volverás a molestarnos nunca más, sea cual sea el resultado, ¿está bien?

\- ¡Ja, faltaba más! Pon las reglas que quieras, porque te voy a hacer morder el polvo, preciosa.

Ash por poco levantó un puño al oír la última palabra. Odiaba que alguien que no fuese él le echara piropos a su novia, así fuese a manera de sarcasmo. Ese privilegio debía ser de él y nadie más. Sin embargo, Misty lo notó y lo detuvo con una mano.

\- Media hora, para que pueda prepararme, ¿está bien? Es todo lo que necesito.

Con eso, Magnus finalmente les dio el visto bueno y se apartó para dejarlos seguir su camino. Misty se agarró del brazo de Ash y los dos empezaron a caminar de nuevo, aunque Ash no pudo evitar mirarlo por encima del hombro.

\- Oye, Misty, ¿en serio vas a pelear contra él? No vale la pena, ¿o sí?

\- Si no lo hago no nos dejará en paz. – dijo Misty. – La ventaja de estar fuera del gimnasio es que puedo ser más… flexible con las reglas, así que me aseguraré de darle una buena lección.

\- No lo dudo. Se va a arrepentir de habernos interrumpido. – sonrió Ash.

Era extraño; usualmente Ash no se alegraba de ver que le pateaban el trasero a alguien. Pero ahora, que interrumpieron su primera cita con Misty, estaba más que dispuesto a ver el espectáculo. Magnus se arrepentiría de habérseles cruzado en el camino.

…

Tal como Misty había dicho, la pradera era lo bastante amplia para pelear. Era una suerte que Misty hubiera traído sus Pokébolas, y tal como Ash esperaba, la pelirroja no se iba a andar con rodeos.

\- ¡Prepárate, porque vas a perder! – declaró Magnus, y sacó un Pokémon bastante apropiado para su nombre. – ¡Magneton, acaba con ellos!

\- ¡Magna! – El Pokémon imantado apareció flotando enfrente de ellos. Ash miró a Misty y esta le asintió. Ambos sabían que la pelirroja no iba a jugar.

\- ¡Es tu turno! ¡Misty llama a… Gyarados!

La serpiente marina emergió y con un gran rugido que sacudió las hojas de los árboles cercanos hizo retroceder tanto al retador como a su Magneton.

\- ¡¿Gyarados?! ¡Oye, eso no es justo! ¡¿Cómo sacas a uno tan fuerte de una sola vez?!

\- ¿Oh, disculpa? Estabas tan insistente que asumí que podrías manejar a mi equipo más fuerte. – dijo Misty. – ¿No me mencionaste cuántas medallas tienes?

Magnus quiso protestar algo, pero se quedó callado. En su prisa evidentemente se le olvidó esa parte, y como estaban fuera del gimnasio, la pelirroja se tomó la libertad de "asumir" esa partecita. Mala suerte para él.

\- ¡Gyarados contra Magneton! ¡Comiencen ahora! – declaró Ash.

\- ¡Vamos a enseñarles de qué estamos hechos! ¡Magneton, Electrocañón!

\- ¡Gyarados, Llamarada!

Los dos gritaron sus órdenes casi al mismo tiempo. Magneton materializó una esfera de energía eléctrica entre sus tres ojos, mientras Gyarados concentraba un gran kanji de fuego entre sus fauces. Infortunadamente para Magneton, Gyarados cargó su ataque mucho más rápido y la explosión de fuego impactó de lleno, haciéndole daño superefectivo y dejándolo en medio de una gran marca de tierra quemada en el suelo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué rayos?

\- ¡Magneton ya no puede continuar! – declaró Ash con satisfacción.

\- ¡¿Pero qué diablos, si ni siquiera pudimos hacer el primer ataque?!

\- ¿No? Si crees que es mucho para ti todavía puedes abandonar. – dijo Misty tranquilamente y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Grrr… ¡te mostraré! ¡Raichu, acábalo!

El retador arrojó su segundo Pokémon, y el roedor evolucionado salió al campo, echando chispas de manera amenazadora. Ash y Pikachu no pudieron evitar soltar un ligero "tch" mientras rodaban los ojos, pero igualmente, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta dio la orden de comenzar el combate.

\- ¡Raichu, usa Trueno y derriba a ese Gyarados de un solo golpe!

\- ¡Rai… CHUUUUUU!

El ratón eléctrico evolucionado intentó hacer caer un rayo de electricidad sobre Gyarados desde el cielo, pero la serpiente se retorció ligeramente para que el ataque cayera sin tocarlo. Al instante se irguió nuevamente para mirar desde arriba al pequeño roedor.

\- Gyarados, usa Triturar. – dijo Misty.

Con un fuerte rugido, Gyarados abrió sus fauces y se lanzó a morder a Raichu, que se encogió sobre sus patas para salir disparado y quitarse del camino. Con el mordisco Gyarados dejó un gran agujero y rápidamente escupió la tierra antes de lanzarse de nuevo. Y así repitió por un par de ocasiones, forzando al ratón evolucionado a la defensiva.

\- ¡Tacleada de Voltios! – gritó Magnus. – ¡No te dejes!

Raichu se envolvió en energía eléctrica y se lanzó en una arriesgada arremetida contra Gyarados. Logró acertar dándole en toda la cara, aunque apenas lo hizo retroceder mientras caía para atrás y sufría el daño de retroceso. Al sacudirse las chispas, Misty y Gyarados rápidamente contraatacaron con una Llamarada que Raichu esquivó, aunque la explosión todavía logró sacudirlo lo suficiente como para que ellos continuaran presionando el ataque.

\- ¡Gyarados, atrápalo con Huracán!

Con otro gran rugido, Gyarados lanzó una poderosa corriente de viento que pronto se tornó en un gran ciclón. Aunque Raichu trató de salir corriendo esta lo atrapó y pronto se vio arrastrado hacia el aire, quedando totalmente indefenso y sin forma de escapar.

\- ¡Raichu! – gritó Magnus.

\- ¡Llamarada! – exclamó Misty.

Gyarados volvió a disparar un kanji de fuego hacia su oponente. El indefenso Raichu lanzó un grito agudo en cuando la explosión le impactó y al disiparse el humo se precipitó hacia el suelo, desplomándose con quemaduras por todo el cuerpo. Aun así, a los pocos segundos volvió a levantarse, mirando desafiante a su contrincante.

\- Vaya, es más resistente de lo que pensaba. – comentó Misty, con una expresión de ligera admiración. – Pero ya está claramente en su límite.

\- ¡Todavía no nos vences! ¡Raichu, Lazo de Hierba!

Dando un pisotón al suelo, empezaron a brotar un montón de enredaderas que empezaron a amarrar a Gyarados por todos lados, sujetándolo contra el suelo. Al cabo de un buen rato las enredaderas lo cubrían tanto que apenas se podían vislumbrar sus escamas azules debajo de estas.

\- ¡Ahora no podrás escapar! – exclamó Magnus triunfante. – ¡Raichu, usa Trueno y acaba con él!

\- ¡Gyarados, dispara Hidrobomba hacia arriba!

A pesar de estar restringido por las enredaderas, Gyarados alcanzó a poner la cara hacia arriba y lanzar un chorro de agua justo cuando el rayo estaba a punto de caerle encima, logrando desviarlo en el último momento. Luego forcejeó hasta que rompió sus ataduras, mirando a su enemigo con una expresión sedienta de venganza. Sin que Misty le ordenara, se lanzó con las quijadas a hacerle un ataque de Triturar sin que este tuviera fuerzas para moverse. Tras masticarlo un par de veces lo escupió dejándolo a los pies de su amo, en condición peor que la de su predecesor.

\- ¡Raichu ya no puede continuar! – declaró Ash, de nuevo con satisfacción de que Misty siguiera ganando sin perder el paso. Entretanto, Magnus parecía sentirse más molesto de haber perdido a dos Pokémon seguidos.

\- ¿Bien, quieres continuar? – dijo Misty. – Porque Gyarados y yo todavía tenemos para rato.

\- Grr… no cantes victoria todavía. ¡Golem, tu turno! – gritó el retador.

Para sorpresa de Ash y Misty, el Golem que apareció no era el tradicional de Kanto, sino su variante Alolana, completo con los enormes bigotes barba y placas de color negro encima de su cabeza. Y como ambos sabían, este era un tipo Roca y Eléctrico. Pronto empezaba a quedar en evidencia que Magnus había elegido un equipo completo con la intención de vencer a una especialista en tipo Agua a como diera lugar.

Para lo que la ventaja de tipo le estaba sirviendo, de cualquier manera.

\- ¡Golem, lánzate con Rodada!

Golem retrajo sus extremidades y se echó a rodar rápidamente hacia Gyarados. La serpiente se apartó del camino pero Golem volvió a dar la vuelta para golpearlo por detrás. Pero gracias a su flexibilidad pese a ser un enorme blanco pudo esquivar la arremetida, la segunda y la tercera vez.

Sin embargo, Golem venía rodando cada vez más rápido, y al percatarse de ello, Misty se dio cuenta que necesitaba otra táctica. Cuando venía por el quinto intento, supo lo que debía hacer.

\- ¡Gyarados, usa Hidrobomba y cava una trinchera!

Gyarados disparó un chorro de agua para abrir una zanja justo por donde iba a pasar Golem rodando, y el resultado fue que la aplanadora viva en que se había convertido salió disparada por los aires. El desconcierto provocó que se desenrollara por un momento, justo cuando estaba cara a cara con la serpiente marina, que lo atrapó entre sus quijadas. Apenas a tiempo logró sacar sus brazos y piernas para evitar que estas lo fueran a triturar.

De reojo, Misty vio que Ash le lanzaba una mirada de aprobación. No era para menos: él fue quien inventó esa idea en primer lugar, para lidiar con un oponente rodante.

\- ¡Golem, aprovecha y usa Trueno, electrocútalo! – gritó Magnus.

De alguna manera y con dificultad, Golem se las arregló para soltarle encima un relámpago a Gyarados, sin que este pudiese evitarlo. Pese a todo incluyendo la doble efectividad, la serpiente logró soportarlo y no dejó de aplicar presión con sus quijadas, y cuando cesó el ataque, empezaron a verse algunas grietas sobre su piel rocosa.

\- ¡¿Pero qué diablos come ese Gyarados, cómo puede aguantar los ataques eléctricos de esa manera?! – preguntó Magnus.

\- ¿Crees que voy a dormirme en mis laureles tan fácilmente? – dijo Misty. – Conozco muy bien las debilidades de mis Pokémon, y por eso trabajo duro para superarlas. Necesitarás mucho más que eso si quieres vencernos. ¡Gyarados, suéltalo y dale una Llamarada!

Finalmente, Gyarados dejó ir a Golem y disparó una gran explosión de fuego contra él. Igual que Magneton, la explosión lo dejó en una gran marca quemada en el suelo, y aunque luchó por volver a levantarse, el efecto de una quemadura terminó por hacerlo desplomarse, igual que sus predecesores.

\- ¡Golem ya no puede pelear! – declaró Ash, con incrementado gusto tras una tercera victoria consecutiva de su novia.

\- ¡No… no es posible! ¡¿Cómo… cómo puede…?! ¡Esto no debería pasar!

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Crees que porque soy especialista en tipo Agua lo único que necesitas es electricidad para vencerme? No, no. – dijo Misty moviendo el dedo negativamente. – No se puede ser líder de gimnasio siendo un Ponyta de un solo truco. Ahora, saca a tu siguiente Pokémon, si es que quieres continuar.

Magnus gruñó algo ininteligible, y pareció dudar un momento mientras buscaba su siguiente Pokébola. Por un momento tanto Ash como Misty se sintieron tentados a decirle que se diera prisa para poder continuar. Finalmente después de lo que pareció una larga deliberación consigo mismo, arrojó su cuarta Pokébola.

\- ¡Electrode! – Y su ocupante resultó una elección bastante obvia, igual que las anteriores.

\- Oye, ¿es que es todo lo que tienes? – dijo Misty moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

\- ¡Chirrido! – gritó Magnus, ignorando el comentario de Misty y sin esperar que Ash le diera la señal de que podían empezar a pelear.

La esfera eléctrica empezó a emitir ondas sónicas por todo el lugar, afectando a todos los que estaban cerca. Gyarados tuvo que retraerse en sí mismo, mientras Ash, Misty y Pikachu se veían forzados a cubrirse los oídos.

Al abrir el ojo, Misty vio que Magnus ni se inmutaba ante el ruido. ¿Estaría acostumbrado ya?

\- ¡Gyarados, haz que pare! – gritó Misty a todo pulmón con la esperanza de hacerse oír. – ¡Triturar!

De alguna manera, Gyarados escuchó su orden, y soportando el ruido del chirrido, se le fue encima a Electrode con las fauces abiertas. A diferencia de Golem, ni él ni su entrenador hicieron nada para evitarlo, dejando que Gyarados le clavara los colmillos encima.

\- ¡CAÍSTE! – gritó Magnus, para sorpresa de Misty y Ash. – ¡EXPLOSIÓN!

La orden que lanzó el retador hizo que todos se quedaran lívidos. Por un momento pensaron que se había vuelto loco, desesperado, o quizás ambas cosas, pero efectivamente, mientras estaba todavía entre las fauces de Gyarados la bola eléctrica empezó a brillar intensamente y segundos después, hubo una enorme explosión que envolvió totalmente a Gyarados. El humo no les dejó ver, pero tras el ruido de una fuerte caída y la subsecuente sacudida de la tierra, no fue difícil deducir lo que pasó.

Una vez que se disipó el humo, Gyarados yacía desparramado sobre el campo, y Electrode rodaba inerte fuera de su boca abierta, con los ojos dándole vueltas y todavía echando chispas.

\- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Por fin! ¡Cayó esa maldita serpiente! – se rio como loco Magnus, muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

Misty y Ash se habían quedado boquiabiertos, evidentemente sorprendidos por lo que acababa de pasar. No solo por lo inesperado, sino porque claramente había sido una jugada desesperada… y muy sucia por donde se le viera.

De nuevo, tampoco era que le fuese de mucha ayuda. Seguro, Gyarados había quedado noqueado, pero Electrode también, y eso dejaba a Magnus con solo dos Pokémon mientras que Misty todavía tenía cinco activos. La ventaja era abrumadora.

\- Bien por ti, noqueaste a mi Gyarados. – dijo Misty. – Pero aun tienes que vencer al resto de mi equipo.

\- ¡Ja, no puedes tener algo peor que eso! – dijo Magnus, con una expresión descontrolada. – ¡Vamos, dame lo que tengas! ¡Ve, Ivysaur!

En cuanto el inicial de tipo Hierba apareció en el campo, Misty arqueó la ceja ligeramente. Así que tenía algo más que solo Pokémon Eléctricos después de todo. Bueno, ella también tenía medios para lidiar con Pokémon tipo Hierba.

\- A ver qué te parece esto. ¡Ve…!

Pero antes de poder arrojar su siguiente Pokébola, una de las que había dentro de su bolsa se activó por sí sola, y cierto patito amarillo hizo su aparición, para sorpresa (o no) de los presentes.

\- Psyduck. – anunció sujetándose la cabeza.

\- ¿Un Psyduck? ¿UN PSYDUCK? ¡AH, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡QUÉ RISA, AJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡ESTE LO TENGO EN LA BOLSA!

Mientras Magnus estaba muy ocupado riéndose, Ash y Misty se miraron uno a la otra, como preguntándose qué harían al respecto. En otro tiempo, Misty se habría irritado por la intromisión de Psyduck, pero ahora… le vino a la cabeza cómo podía sacarle partido.

Después de todo, ella sabía mejor que nadie de lo que él era capaz. Especialmente cuando lo subestimaban como ahora.

\- De acuerdo, Psyduck, vamos a mostrarle. Ya sabes lo que debes hacer.

\- ¿Psy… duck? – El pato asintió algo dudoso. Bueno, ella sabía lo que decía.

\- ¡Acabaremos con ese patito de hule! – dijo Magnus. – ¡Látigo de Poder!

Ivysaur obedeció al instante, estirando sus látigos mientras estos resplandecían de color rosa. Psyduck ni se movió de donde estaba, simplemente se quedó encogido cubriéndose la cara mientras comenzaban a darle latigazos en la cabeza.

Justo lo que Misty quería.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no se defienden?

\- Solo estamos esperando. – dijo Misty, cruzando los brazos y sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.

\- ¿Esperando a qué? – preguntó Magnus.

Y la respuesta le vino cuando Psyduck abrió bruscamente los ojos, emitiendo una brillante luz azul, que rápidamente se propagó totalmente a su alrededor, y luego hacia Ivysaur, que se quedó con la boca abierta, y con los látigos estirados y retorcidos, pero sin poder seguir golpeando.

\- A eso. – dijo Misty, chasqueando los dedos. – Psyduck, usa Confusión.

Psyduck alzó los brazos, levantando a Ivysaur del suelo. Acto seguido comenzó a hacer unos aspavientos, y el Pokémon Hierba comenzó a darse latigazos a sí mismo en la cara, en el lomo y en cualquier otra parte que pudieron alcanzar. Después, Psyduck se puso a hacer movimientos en forma de arco para azotarlo contra el suelo, una, dos, y tres veces antes de dejarlo flotando en el aire.

Misty se tomó un momento para admirar la expresión de terror y desconcierto de Magnus, antes de dar una cabezada para que Psyduck diera el toque final.

\- Envuélvelo.

Los látigos de Ivysaur empezaron a agitarse violentamente de nuevo, pero en vez de hacer que se golpeara, los puso a dar vueltas alrededor de él, haciéndole varios nudos que dejarían a cualquier niño explorador verde de la envidia. Al terminar lo arrojó como envuelto para regalo a los pies de Magnus, que cayó de rodillas para recogerlo.

\- Ivysaur… ¿cómo pudo…?

\- ¡Ivysaur no puede continuar! – declaró Ash. – ¡Ahora saca tu último Pokémon para que salgamos de esto!

Magnus no se movió de donde estaba. Ni siquiera intentó regresar a su Ivysaur a su Pokébola, ni dijo ni una palabra.

\- ¿Qué esperas? – insistió Ash. – ¿Vas a sacar a tu último Pokémon o qué?

\- Oye, pelirroja. – dijo Magnus, mirando a Misty e ignorando a Ash. – Tus otros Pokémon… ¿son como ese Psyduck? ¿O ese Gyarados?

\- ¿Si son como ellos? – preguntó Misty. – Si hablas de igual de capaces, sí, obviamente todos lo son. ¿Pero eso qué…?

\- Suficiente. – dijo Magnus poniéndose de pie y recogiendo a su Ivysaur. – Ya terminé aquí. Abandono, me rindo, me retiro, o como quieran decirlo. Ya no quiero pelear más.

\- ¿Te rindes? – Misty levantó una ceja, pero no sonaba realmente sorprendida. Ash estaba igual.

\- ¿Qué sentido tiene pelear sabiendo que voy a perder? – declaró Magnus frenéticamente. – Ni de broma volveré a esta ciudad. Y menos a desafiarte a ti y a tu gimnasio. Me largo de aquí.

Y diciendo esas palabras, giró sobre sus pies y a toda prisa salió corriendo. Parecía estar intentando ocultar que quería hacer un berrinche de niño cobarde o algo por el estilo para conservar la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Mientras se alejaba, Ash se acercó a Misty, que recogió a Psyduck en brazos una vez que este paró de emitir energías psíquicas, y los dos se quedaron observando el sendero por donde Magnus desapareció.

\- Qué tipo. Ni tuvo la cortesía de al menos terminar el combate. – dijo Ash. -

\- Bueno, al menos ya no nos volverá a molestar. – dijo Misty con una gran sonrisa, y acariciándole los tres pelitos de la cabeza a Psyduck. – Y tú, hiciste un excelente trabajo, estoy orgullosa de ti.

\- Psyduck. – dijo el pato.

\- En fin, ahora que se fue ese idiota se fue… ¿crees que podamos seguir donde nos quedamos?

\- Por supuesto. – dijo Misty, regresando a Psyduck a su Pokébola. – De todas maneras no estamos muy lejos, acompáñame.

…

Una vez que se habían librado de esa molestia, la pareja por fin pudo ir a ese lugar especial al cual Misty quería llevarlos. Ash seguía teniendo mucha curiosidad de qué podría ser tan especial respecto a él, pero pronto lo iba a averiguar.

\- ¿Falta mucho? – preguntó, mientras cruzaban un sendero con arbustos espesos.

\- Ya casi llegamos. – dijo Misty. – No mucha gente viene por aquí, así que nadie nos molestará.

Los dos continuaron abriéndose paso a través de los arbustos, y finalmente llegaron a su destino. El lugar resultó ser un pequeño campo abierto al borde de un acantilado, que tenía una increíble vista hacia el mar al norte de Kanto.

\- Wow… – dijo Ash. – Qué gran vista.

\- Pika… – asintió Pikachu.

\- Bienvenido a mi lugar especial. – dijo Misty. – El Cabo Cerulean. Me gusta venir aquí cuando necesito relajarme y tener tiempo para pensar. Aunque… ahora es la primera vez que vengo con alguien más.

Ash se quedó mirando fijamente las pupilas aguamarinas de Misty. Era un lugar realmente hermoso, de eso no había duda, el tipo que cualquiera preferiría guardarse celosamente. Él quizás también lo habría hecho de haber estado en su lugar. Pero eso quería decir que ni siquiera había traído aquí a su anterior novio, lo cual decía mucho de que lo trajera a él ahora.

\- Bueno… ¿y qué haremos ahora? – preguntó Ash.

\- Podemos sentarnos a conversar, relajarnos… o simplemente disfrutar de la vista. – dijo Misty, tomándolo de la mano. – No me importa, mientras lo hagamos juntos.

El moreno volvió a ver fijamente a su novia, que no dejaba de sonreírle. Él siempre había sido alguien que gustaba de viajar, estar constantemente activo y en movimiento… pero desde que empezó su relación, una parte de él quería tomarse las cosas con calma, gozar y disfrutar de la vida.

O específicamente, disfrutar de esos momentos junto con ella.

\- Admirar la vista está bien para mí. – dijo Ash, acercándose al borde del acantilado para ver mejor. El sol empezaba a ponerse, haciendo un hermoso reflejo sobre el agua.

\- Si así lo quieres. – dijo Misty, sentándose junto a él y recargándose en su hombro.

Ash por inercia recargó su cabeza sobre la de Misty, y distraídamente alzó una mano para acariciarle el pelo. Entretanto, Pikachu se sentó en su regazo y él con la otra mano comenzó a frotarle el pelaje. Era muy relajante estar allí, contemplando la vista junto con ellos dos.

\- Oye, Misty. – dijo después de permanecer en silencio un buen rato.

\- ¿Hmm?

\- … Gracias. Gracias por traerme aquí. Este lugar es muy especial para ti, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, lo es. – asintió ella. – Pensé que sería la mejor manera de concluir nuestra primera cita.

\- Respecto a eso… ¿qué tal lo hice? Nunca en mi vida había tenido una cita real, así que…

\- Shhh… – La pelirroja volvió a callarlo posando un dedo suavemente sobre sus labios. – No tienes que excusarte por nada. Todo estuvo bien. De hecho… estuvo perfecto.

\- ¿De verdad? – dijo Ash. – Wow, la verdad es que… si lo hubiera sabido antes, lo habría intentado hace mucho tiempo.

\- Bueno, debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido. – dijo ella antes de darle un gran beso.

La pareja se quedó así por un buen rato, antes de separarse para volver a contemplar la vista. Mientras fijaba la mirada en la luz del sol reflejada sobre el agua, Ash se permitió perderse en sus recuerdos por un tiempo.

Había compartido muchos recuerdos especiales con Misty antes, pero este era el primero desde que ambos se habían dado su primer beso como novios. Y lo atesoraría enormemente por el resto de su vida. Solo lamentaba no haber dado ese paso años antes, lo que les habría ahorrado a ambos muchos dolores de corazón roto.

\- "Pero estamos juntos ahora, eso es lo que importa." – se dijo a sí mismo. Y así era. No tenía caso lamentarse por lo que no hizo entonces. Lo importante era permanecer juntos, en las buenas y en las malas.

Misty tenía razón, ese lugar era bueno para relajarse. De hecho, era como si hubiera algo en el aire que de pronto le hiciera querer tumbarse a tomar una siestecita por un rato.

Hasta que se percató de algo… cierto sonido de una melodía que le resultaba bastante familiar.

\- Oye, Misty… ¿no oyes eso? Suena como si alguien estuviera cantando. – preguntó Ash, y en ese momento Pikachu también paró las orejas.

\- Hey, tienes razón. – dijo ella, y de pronto su expresión cambió, cuando se acercó más. – Espera… eso suena como…

La pareja volteó a ver, y de entre los árboles se veían Pokémon que venían cayendo dormidos al son de la música que estaban oyendo. Era suave, relajante y con un efecto soporífero. No… no podía tratarse de…

\- ¡Puff! ¡Jigglypuff!

\- No, ¿no pensarás que ese es…?

\- Sí, definitivamente lo es. – dijo Ash. No había forma de confundir a esa bola de pelos rosada con el pequeño micrófono en mano. – ¡Creí que se habría quedado en Alola!

\- ¡Eso no importa, tenemos que huir! – exclamó Misty poniéndose de pie.

No tuvieron que decírselo dos veces; Ash se puso de pie de un salto y Pikachu saltó fuera de su regazo. Ash agarró de la muñeca a Misty y se dispuso a salir corriendo lo más pronto posible de allí.

Lamentablemente, aunque pasaron de largo a Jigglypuff, sus pies no fueron capaces de superar la velocidad del sonido, o del canto en este caso.

\- Jii-guh-lee-puff, jii-guh-lee-ee-ee-puff…

\- ¡Deprisa, no podemos…! – Ash sintió que le pesaban los párpados, y que las piernas empezaban a cederle y dejar de correr, cayendo de rodillas.

\- ¡Resiste, Ash, casi lo…! – intentó decir Misty, pero viéndola de reojo vio que ella también empezaba a sucumbir.

\- ¡Pikapi, Pikachupi! – gritó Pikachu desde adelante, que luego de voltear a ver que se estaban quedando atrás trató de volver.

Aunque Ash trató de combatir el sueño, finalmente no pudo. Lo último que alcanzó a ver antes que se le cerraran los párpados fue a Pikachu corriendo frenéticamente hacia ellos, y por la esquina del ojo a Misty, quien parecía haber encontrado una almohada cómoda en el hombro de él.

¿Se molestaría si él hiciera lo mismo? Ya no podía luchar contra lo inevitable.

…

Un segundo después, o eso le pareció a Ash, una pequeña sacudida eléctrica le hizo despertar de un sobresalto.

\- ¿Qué, quién, dónde, cuándo…?

Tras parpadear un par de veces y abrir bien los ojos, vio a Pikachu enfrente suyo, que tenía unas líneas onduladas alrededor de la boca y unas X pintadas en los ojos. Se percató también que el cielo sobre ellos se había obscurecido totalmente. Se registró el bolsillo buscando frenéticamente algo para ver la hora hasta que sacó su teléfono.

\- Cielos, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvimos dormidos? Hey, Misty, abre los ojos. – dijo tocando a la pelirroja en el cachete para que despertara.

\- Hmm… ¿qué? ¿Qué pasa…? – Misty parpadeó. – ¿Qué hora es?

\- Casi las ocho de la noche, mira. – dijo Ash, mostrándole el reloj.

\- Cielos, ¿tan tarde? – preguntó Misty, y en ese momento empezó a reírse ligeramente. – Caray, ¿por qué tuvimos que enseñarle a cantar?

Ash en ese momento se fijó en las marcas que le dejó Jigglypuff a Misty en la cara. Le había pintado unas cejas y unas pestañas enormes, y en la mejilla izquierda un corazón atravesado por una flecha, que extrañamente solo tenía punta, más no cola. Y no pudo evitar reírse.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Misty, haciendo un gesto enfurruñado.

\- Nada, solo… las marcas que te dejó Jigglypuff. – dijo él con sinceridad.

\- ¿Oh sí? ¿Ya viste las tuyas? – preguntó ella.

Con curiosidad, el chico sacó su teléfono holográfico, y presionó el botón para activar la cámara externa y tomarse una selfie. Al proyectar la imagen sobre la pantalla se llevaron una sorpresita: Jigglypuff le había pintado un ojo con una raya que parecía parche de pirata, y en la mejilla derecha un corazón idéntico al que tenía Misty… con una cola de flecha.

Y al acercarla a ella para poner la imagen, se dio cuenta que las dos marcas encajaban perfectamente al ponerse mejilla con mejilla. Al verlo la pareja no pudo evitar reírse.

\- Deberíamos guardar esta foto como recuerdo, ¿no crees? – dijo Misty.

\- Pero solo para nosotros. – dijo Ash poniéndose de pie. – Mejor volvamos al gimnasio para limpiarnos.

Misty asintió estando de acuerdo. Tras verificar rápidamente que no les faltaba nada entre sus pertenencias, la pareja estaba lista para alejarse de ese lugar. Era una suerte que no fuese muy frecuentado, ya que no se imaginaban lo que podría haberles pasado si alguien los encontraba dormidos allí, y con la cara rayada.

Sin embargo, antes de irse, Misty se detuvo un momento para mirar hacia el mar, y Ash tardó un momento en percatarse de lo que estaba viendo.

Esa noche había luna llena, y realmente brillaba muy hermosa en el cielo. Además, estaba haciendo un espectáculo de luces sobre las olas en el agua, y seguramente no muchos la habrían podido ver antes.

\- Wow. – dijo Misty. – Nunca había apreciado la vista nocturna en este lugar.

\- Podríamos ser los primeros. – agregó Ash. – ¿Será que… nos quedamos unos minutos más para apreciarla? Ya Jigglypuff debe haberse marchado lejos.

\- No veo por qué no. – dijo Misty, observando los Pokémon caídos de los árboles que todavía dormían, todos con marcas variadas en el rostro.

Los dos volvieron a sentarse a observar la luna. Algo bueno habría salido de la aparición de Jigglypuff. Les dio un buen final para su primera cita al ofrecerles esa hermosa y romántica vista, aunque no fuera su intención.

* * *

_**Gimnasio Cerulean, una hora más tarde…**_

Para haber tenido un intermedio tan molesto, el final del día resultó simplemente perfecto, descontando obviamente las marcas que les dejó Jigglypuff en la cara.

Aunque Ash planeaba regresar a casa temprano una vez que terminara la cita, como se les hizo tan tarde Misty lo convenció de quedarse en el gimnasio para cenar y pasar la noche. No era que él tuviera objeciones de ninguna manera, pero de todas formas, se sintió en obligación de avisarle a Delia.

\- Hubo algunos imprevistos y… bueno, creo que la cita se nos alargó un poco más de lo esperado. – le explicaba por el videoteléfono.

\- No hace falta que me digas nada, cariño. – dijo Delia. – Además, si Misty te invitó a quedarte, no estaría bien despreciar su amable oferta.

\- ¿Segura que vas a estar bien? – preguntó Ash con algo de preocupación. – ¿No te vas a sentir algo sola por allá? Puedo volver mañana mismo si…

\- Ash. – lo interrumpió suavemente la mujer. – No tienes que preocuparte por mí. Es verdad, a veces me siento sola cuando no estás por aquí. Pero ya no eres un niño; tienes todo el derecho de pasar tiempo de calidad con tu novia. Los dos merecen crear buenos recuerdos juntos, y que sean solo de ustedes.

Ash le sonrió a su mamá. Delia podía tener sus peculiaridades en ocasiones, pero siempre lo que más le importó fue que él fuera feliz, y le estaba profundamente agradecido por ello. El tener su apoyo en su relación con Misty significaba mucho para él.

\- Entonces, ¿está bien si paso la noche aquí con Misty? – preguntó Ash.

\- Mientras no la incomodes, puedes pasar todas las noches que quieras allá. – dijo la mujer. – Solamente déjame darte un par de consejos, ¿está bien?

\- Claro, lo que digas. – dijo Ash algo confundido. ¿Habría algo que le preocupaba a Delia?

\- Si van a pasar la noche juntos, tengan cuidado. Y si no lo tienen, háganlo seguro. Y si no pueden hacerlo seguro… – De pronto la mujer empezó a sonreír de una manera algo pícara. – Bueno, no tengo objeciones en ser abuela antes de los cuarenta.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con…? – De pronto los engranes de la cabeza de Ash echaron a andar, y la cara le empezó a arder una vez que terminó de asimilar lo que Delia quería decir. – ¡Mamá!

\- Yo solo decía. – dijo ella guiñándole el ojo. – Como dije, ya no eres un niño, lo que decidas o no hacer, es responsabilidad tuya, pero confío en ti. Buenas noches, cariño.

Y sin decir más, Delia fue la que terminó de cortar la llamada. Ash se quedó con el auricular en la mano por un momento antes de colgar, tras sacudirse un poco lo embarazoso de las últimas palabras de su mamá.

Por favor, ¿cómo se le ocurría pensar que él querría pasar la noche haciendo… eso con Misty? Apenas habían salido de su primera cita, no era que tuviese prisa. Tampoco era que no quisiera, pero… todo a su debido tiempo.

\- No hay que precipitarse. – dijo Ash en voz baja. – Aun no llegamos a eso.

\- ¿Llegar a qué? – escuchó la voz de Misty detrás, haciéndolo sobresaltarse y por poco tirando a Pikachu de su hombro.

\- Ah, Misty, hola. – le saludó nerviosamente, y vio como ella ladeaba la cabeza con curiosidad. ¿Habría escuchado lo que estaba diciendo?

\- ¿Te pasa algo? – le preguntó la pelirroja. – Tienes la cara algo roja.

\- Nada de lo que debas preocuparte. – aseguró él. – Solo… ya le avisé a mamá que me quedaré aquí esta noche, ya sabes, para que no se preocupe.

\- Hmm, si tú lo dices. – dijo ella. – Bueno, ven conmigo, te preparé el cuarto de huéspedes.

La chica le ofreció la mano y él la aceptó gustoso. Ahora que eran pareja, le gustaba mucho no necesitar una razón para hacer esos gestos tan sencillos, como tomarse de la mano y caminar juntos a donde fueran, ya fuese en público o en privado.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta que Misty le abrió, encendiendo las luces al entrar. Era un cuarto sencillo pero se veía limpio y bien ordenado, y la cama tenía aspecto de estar bastante cómoda. Era lo suficiente grande como para acomodarlos a él y Pikachu.

\- Espero que estés cómodo. – dijo Misty. – Buenas noches.

\- Ah, Misty, antes que te vayas. – la detuvo Ash.

\- ¿Hmm?

De pronto, Ash se quedó sin palabras. Quería decirle algo y de pronto se le fue de la mente, sin saber exactamente por qué. ¿Qué haría? Tenía que pensar en algo, o recuperar lo que quería decirle, fuese lo que fuese.

¿Por qué se le habría ido? ¿Acaso simplemente se quedó deslumbrado con ella?

\- Yo… quería preguntarte si… querrías hacer alguna otra cosa mañana. – dijo Ash, forzando las palabras, cuando finalmente se le ocurrió algo.

\- ¿Hmm? – Misty ladeó la cabeza. – ¿Quieres decir, tener otra cita?

\- No, no, bueno… sí, tal vez. – admitió finalmente. – No sé, ir a alguna otra parte, tal vez a ver una película o algo más. Claro, si no estás muy ocupada.

\- Eso suena bien. – sonrió ella. – De todas maneras iba a tener el gimnasio cerrado, así que podemos ir al cine si quieres. Si tú pagas los boletos, yo pago las palomitas.

\- Es un trato. Bueno… buenas noches, Misty. Hasta mañana.

\- Buenas noches, Ash. Que tengas dulces sueños.

Y para despedirse se dieron un breve besito de buenas noches, y Ash cerró la puerta. Mientras se dirigía a la cama y sacaba sus pijamas, Ash se puso a pensar en todo lo que había pasado ese día. No estuvo nada mal para ser su primera cita.

Además, si Misty no tenía objeciones en tener la segunda al día siguiente, ¿para qué desaprovechar la oportunidad? Delia tenía razón, ambos merecían pasar tiempo de calidad y crear hermosos recuerdos juntos.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Uff, ¿me creerán si les digo que este fue el que más difícil se me hizo? Primero porque el tema original (Galar/Generación VIII) no me daba ninguna idea para escribir nada, con la escasa información que teníamos (y todavía sigue siendo muy poca), así que elegí sustituir por uno de los que voté pero no fueron seleccionados. Y segundo, porque se me iba a alargando a medida que lo iba haciendo, me costó terminarlo (y después traducirlo, para que vean). Pero bueno, aquí está por fin.

En fin, el tema que elegí fue el de "Primera Cita". La idea general la tomé de uno de mis viejos shots, particularmente con lo de ir al Cabo Cerulean, aunque no se le puede considerar un remake en el sentido estricto de la palabra, ya que agregué algunas cosas más aparte de eso y la secuencia de eventos es muy diferente. De todas maneras quise ver si todavía funcionaba para intentarlo de otra manera, a ver qué tal resultaba. ¿Qué les pareció?

Y con eso, el Día 4 de la semana queda cubierto. Ya que este fue el único tema que decidí reemplazar, los demás sí seguirán los que fueron votados. ¡Nos vemos mañana!


End file.
